The invention relates to a container carrier in particular for the accommodation of bottles, which comprises a box-shaped carrier container and a middle wall arranged therein with a transverse flap which can be folded out for forming compartments.
Such container carriers are known. With this the container carrier may be closed to the top or may be designed basket-like with a carrier container open at the top and with a carrier handle of the middle wall protruding beyond this ("open basket carrier"). Further it is known to manufacture such container carriers of two flat blanks of reinforced cardboard of which the one forms the carrier container and the other the middle wall. If such container carriers are manufactured from a one-piece blank of a foldable flat material, relatively much material is required. Therefore there are also already known container carriers reducing the material expense, which are for example described in DE-OS 28 36 826 and in DE-OS 30 33 773. According to the last mentioned document such container carriers may be manufactured and bottles packed therein in that the middle wall from above is placed between a bottle group and the carrier container blank is folded around the arrangement of the container group and the middle wall and is connected to this. According to DE-PS 196 02 358 instead of this also middle walls may be guided laterally to container groups of a first container row and thereafter container groups of a second container row allocated to the middle walls and subsequently blanks of the carrier container laid around the container groups with the middle walls.